Hiccups
by jekkah
Summary: JJ has the cure when Hotch gets "the hiccups" Rate M, but it's just alluded to, not described *one shot*


_Author's Note: Just a slightly spicy little one-shot that came out of a Facebook conversation between **Flames101**, **AlexandriaZ**, and myself when Flames101 got the hiccups. Enjoy!_

**HICCUPS**

"Leave me alone, Morgan!" Reid shouted, laughing as Morgan made kissing faces at him.

"Someone's in a good mood," JJ commented from her seat. She was making a show of looking at the paperwork in her hands, but was actually being amused by the antics of the boys.

Morgan shrugged. "Why not? Our caseload is light. Our backlog is gone. We're about to head into a four day weekend."

Garcia swept in beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Plus, you get to spend all day Saturday with me!"

"Exactly, Momma!" Morgan agreed.

"I don't know why your good mood has to mean harassment for me," Reid grumbled.

"Hey, don't you people have anything better to do?" Rossi asked, walking out of his office. The twinkle in his eye gave away his true feelings.

Reid plopped down on his chair. "I'm clearly not that lucky."

Garcia patted the top of his head. "Ah, poor baby."

"Are you okay, Hotch?" Blake asked as their boss strolled into the bullpen with his hand to his chest.

"I have the hiccups," he admitted, turning his dark eyes to JJ, "again."

JJ gave him a small smile. "I'll get the peanut butter and be right in."

Beating his chest, Hotch nodded. "Thanks."

"Wow, JJ," Blake commented with slight awe, "you really are like the Mom of the team."

"I guess," she brushed off, pulling a jar of peanut butter from her bottom drawer. She followed Hotch into his office closing the door behind her. As she shut the door, she heard Reid say, "Hotch has been getting the hiccups a lot lately. You don't think there's something wrong with him, do you?"

Shaking her head, JJ handed Hotch the jar of peanut butter. "I think the team is starting to get suspicious of your 'hiccups'."

Hotch pulled her flush against his body, tossing the jar to the chair. He rubbed his fingers through her silky hair. "I can stop having them any time you'd like."

"Okay-ay," she sang suspiciously, "but I'm not going to stop getting a tickle in my throat that needs your special brand of tea."

"Good, because I like serving you 'tea'," Hotch purred into her ear.

JJ rose up on her toes. She kissed the side of his mouth before nipping his earlobe. "Are you ready for your 'peanut butter' now?" Hotch swallowed, loudly, nodding. She licked the top part of his ear and she shuddered. "Go sit in your chair."

Hotch removed his jacket before sitting down. He licked his lips in anticipation of what JJ intended on doing to him. She kicked off her shoes as she wiggled over to him, unbuttoning her blouse. Capturing his mouth in an intense kiss, she pulled his shirt from his pants and removed his belt before unbuttoning his pants and slowly drawing down his zipper.

JJ knelt down in front of him, urging him to rise enough to lower his pants and boxers to his knees. She bit her bottom lip as she studied his cock, hard and raging. Relishing the power she had over him, JJ lightly ran a finger over the swell of her breasts.

"Are you ready to get rid of those hiccups now?" she cooed.

"Oh, God, yes!" he breathed out, feeling his penis twitch as she ran her tongue over her lips. Hotch stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop from crying out the moment her mouth touched him. Over the next twenty minutes, she took him on a wild ride. He was shaking and sweating with a satisfied smirk on his face by the time she let him off. He gazed at her through half-closed eyes as she sat back on her heels. "You look pretty smug."

"If you could see the look of pure bliss on your face right, you'd understand why," JJ replied before standing up. She redressed herself and grabbed a stick of gum before fixing her hair.

Hotch shook his head, coming out of his stupor. "Wait, why are getting dressed? Don't you want some 'tea' for your throat?"

JJ patted his cheek. "No time, sweetheart. We've already been in here long enough to make the team suspicious."

"I guess you're right," he grumbled, stuffing himself back into his pants. He continued to mumble as he made himself presentable.

"Aw, honey," JJ said, pulling him into her arms, "are you really upset that I don't want some 'tea'?"

Hotch moved his hands down her back to her butt, gently caressing her cheeks. "No. But you should probably rest up. After the boys go to bed, I'm going to administer your medicine all night long."

JJ waggled her eyebrows. "I knew there was a reason that kept you around: you make me feel so... damn... good." She scraped her teeth on the edge of his chin. "Why do you keep me around?"

"Because no one can cure my hiccups like you."

THE END


End file.
